Thermally processable imaging elements, including films and papers, for producing images by thermal processing are well known. These elements include photothermographic elements in which an image is formed by imagewise exposure to light followed by development by uniformly heating the element. Such elements typically include photosensitive silver halide, prepared in situ and/or ex situ, as a photosensitive component, in combination with an oxidation-reduction image forming combination, such as silver behenate with a phenolic reducing agent. Such elements are described in, for example, Research Disclosure, June, 1978, Item No. 17029, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,075; and 3,933,508.
Photothermographic elements are typically processed by a method which comprises imagewise exposure of the element to actinic radiation to form a latent image therein followed by heating of the imagewise-exposed element to convert the latent image to a visible image. The simplicity of this method is highly advantageous. Photothermographic elements have been described heretofore in numerous patents.